


ka-halik

by amarillecer



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Dates, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Partying, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: vicente sees someone all too familiar at a crummy new year's eve party, so they ditch the club together and drink coffee on a rooftop.





	ka-halik

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is for my secret elf @zhea_mcxx ! i hope you all enjoy this, it's a fairly long fic hehe i love you all ! kayo, anong resolutions niyo for the new year?

Vicente sighed as he entered the club whose New Year’s Eve Party advertisements were plastered all over the city. He hoped to get something good out of greeting the new year by partying, maybe a new boyfriend or maybe just the feeling of letting loose. The club seemed familiar to the man, who stood paralyzed at the entrance, looking at the set up of the area and how it reminded him of something of his past. Something all too familiar to him, and he could’ve sworn he was hit with a bottle in the chest when he remembered what it was. It was the first place him and his ex-boyfriend Joven met. In a different setting, of course but all the memories came rushing in, his eyesight switching back and forth from the past to the present of what the scene looked like. Slowly, Vicente made his way to the bar.

“Um, isang scotch lang.” Vicente signed to the bartender who then started to pour his drink in a glass and serve it to his customer.

“May hinahanap ka po, sir?” The bartender asked Vicente whose eyes scanned the place looking for something, however unsure of what.

“Wala naman. Pasensya na, parang may naaalala lang.” Vicente chuckled awkwardly as his mind replayed the scene of him and Joven meeting for the first time.

It was a celebratory drink of Vicente for finally moving on from Goyo and he couldn’t have been prouder for doing so. A toast to a new relationship, or maybe at least a one night stand in the crummy club. But of course, he wished for the former when he saw a man ordering two seats apart from him. He looked like he was ready to end Vicente’s world in a single smile, and hell was Vicente ready for that to happen. He looked so heavenly and so innocent, he wondered what that man was doing in such a horrible place. There, their conversation started. A simple hello, yet such a painful goodbye.

“Sige po, sir. Iwan ko na muna kayo.” The bartender spoke, calling Vicente back to the stool he sat on and bowed slightly before attending to another customer. Vicente looked on and watched the entertaining crowd dance and grind on each other, some wearing goofy hats and headbands, all in time for the new year in about five hours.

“Bat ba ako pumunta dito? Kalat kalat naman pala dito, parang ang tanda ko na.” Vicente turned his chair around to observe all the partygoers even more intently, watching the scenery unfold before his eyes. He took a sip of his drink and pulled out his phone. 7:18. It was way too early to go home, hell, he had just arrived. He decided to stay a bit longer, maybe some other guys his age would be here, although he highly doubted it.

“Excuse me, isa pa ngang scotch.” Vicente requested the bartender after gulping down his. Maybe it would hurt less if he was more drunk. Isn’t that how alcohol worked? The more you drink, the more you forget? He looked over to the bartender who was serving a silhouette of a man who looked to be around his age range. The man’s back was facing him so he couldn’t make out the face, but his build and body language definitely portrayed mature.

“Bingo.” Vicente chuckled to himself as he looked on, waiting for the waiter to finish serving the man, eager to move closer once he had a newly poured drink in his hand. He smirked and looked on as the two engaged in a quick conversation just like how the bartender spoke with Vicente less than thirty minutes ago.

“Scotch po diba?” The bartender walked over to Vicente and got a bottle of scotch to pour into Vicente’s glass while the customer nodded in response.

“Yup. Salamat.” Vicente raised his glass to the bartender who then gave a quick salute before heading off to attend yet another customer. Damn was this club filled with people, but still he had eyes for the man sitting to his left who finally turned around to people watch and reveal his side profile to Vicente.

“Oh fuck.” Vicente breathed to himself, mouth hung open. This was the last person he expected to see in a crappy New Year’s Eve party.

“Oh, hey.” The man’s head scanned from right to left of the scenery at the bar, stopping at Vicente who sat at his immediate left, mouth hanging open.

“Um, hi.” Vicente awkwardly smiled at the lad who gave a little wave in return. What the fuck was he doing here?

“Happy New Year’s Eve, I guess?” The man inched closer to Vicente, grabbing his drink from the bar only to set it down a meter or so closer.

“Ano ginagawa mo dito, Joven?” Vicente sounded a bit harsher than he expected, and it caught the both of them off guard. However, it really was a surprise to Vicente to see such a well-put together man in the bar. He would’ve expected his other ex Goyo to be here, but definitely not Joven.

“Wala lang, naghahanap siguro ng ka-halik sa midnight?” Joven chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair, stopping at his nape and quickly staring at Vicente’s eyes. The same pair that once made him feel like he could get lost in them for time on end.

“Ah. Nice. Kamusta ka na?” Vicente pointed up and down Joven’s figure that took a seat right next to him. He still smelled like cinnamon, and even in a bar that smelled like alcohol, his scent still remained on top.

“I’m good. Unsuccessful love life, sadly. Pero I’ve learned to love myself.” Joven avoided Vicente’s eyes and bobbed his head trying to relieve some awkwardness between the two. He plastered a smirk on his face as to not seem hostile to the boy, but it slowly progressed into a smile as Joven remembered all the fun times he had with the boy seated in front of him.

“Ilang taon na ba, Joven? Tatlo?” Vicente furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember why they broke up. All their memories started pouring in like a hurricane and he could only straighten his back in attempt to conceal the sudden surge of anxiety that coursed through his veins.

“Parang ganon na rin. It’s been a bumpy ride.” Joven chuckled and took in the features of his ex lover. How the sides of his eyes crinkled when he would purse his lips into a smile. Or how he faintly smelled of coconut, which was probably because of his hair product.

“May inaantay ka ba, dito?” Vicente asked, his courage seeping through. He wanted to get out of the crappy club anyway, maybe Joven could make his New Year’s Eve less lonely. No harm in asking, right?

“Wala naman. Bakit?” Joven looked around and shook his head, taking a sip of his drink and letting out a sigh due to the drink’s kick to the throat.

“Pwede mo ba akong samahan palabas? Maybe we can talk and get to catch up on life?” Vicente offered, and looked at Joven who pondered over the invitation for a quick minute or two before replying.

“Masmaganda naman siguro kung sa labas tayo mag-usap kaysa dito.” Joven stood up and called for the bartender to pay their bills separately and the two awkwardly shimmied against the crowd to breathe in some fresh air.

The two walked towards a nearby rooftop coffee shop that Vicente had recommended so they could watch the fireworks occurring in about three or four hours. Both of their hands in their pockets, walking slowly as the awkwardness of two past lovers meeting for the first time since their break up still hasn’t faded.

“So um, kumusta ka na?” Vicente asked once more, trying to break the ice that is their current pairing.

“Tinanong mo na yan kanina sa club.” Joven chuckled at the man whose eyes widened, chuckling as well at his blunder.

“Ay, sorry. Um, Kumusta love life mo nung nakaraang mga taon?” Vicente framed the question differently. He wanted to know more about Joven, the man he lost. He wanted to recall why they broke up in the first place, but that would come in once they’ve settled down in a coffee shops.

“Ano, merong ilang dates here and there. Pero wala talagang may tumagal, eh. Kaya pinili ko nalang munang mahalin sarili ko.” Joven looked at Vicente who was nodding his head in response to the man.

“Ikaw? Kumusta?” Joven cocked his head while looking at the boy before his eyes darted back to the pavement they were walking on.

“Pareho lang naman. Parang walang tama eh.” The words slipped out of Vicente’s mouth too quickly that the recoil of the bullets he had fired hurt his heart. Slowly, the absence of the boy from his life dawned on him and to say it hurt couldn’t suffice for the intensity of emotion he felt.

The two finally arrived at their destination, the rooftop building of a hotel nearby that served nice coffee and had an excellent view of the city. It would be ideal to watch fireworks from that height, the sight would be such a marvel. The two fell in the short line to order drinks and something to munch on before the clock struck twelve, because luckily, the shop was still open until 2 in the morning.

“White Chocolate Macchiato still?” Vicente asked, recalling the signature order of his ex lover. One thing that never changed no matter what coffee shop they went to, unless of course they didn’t have it.

“Yeah. Naalala mo pa.” Joven smiled and looked around for a nice spot outside to sit under, somewhere ideally by the fairy lights.

“Pwede ka nang mauna sa labas. Order lang ako tapos sasamahan na kita.” Vicente offered to Joven who then obliged to go outside and sit on the comfy round chairs that were under the lights, as he wished.

Vicente ordered a White Chocolate Macchiato as well as an Iced Americano along with two chocolate muffins. He quickly paid and stepped outside to join Joven who was watching the scenery and taking a few photos of the city’s skyline. Vicente admitted that the view was picturesque so he couldn’t blame Joven’s actions.

“Hi.” Vicente called out to Joven who was still tampering with his phone, editing the photo he took to post on Instagram.

“Hello.” Joven set his phone down and stared at Vicente who was taking his seat across him.

“So, um.” Vicente trailed, wondering why he wanted to talk to Joven in the first place. He had so many questions, and he thought he had moved on from him but the mere sight of him recalled so many memories that it made his heart ache.

“Ba’t mo ako dinala dito, Enteng?” The pet name that escaped Joven’s lips just made Vicente’s heart burst. He missed hearing the familiar voice calling out his name.

“Gusto ko lang sana tanungin, ano bang nangyari satin?” Vicente’s voice quivered, as if the mere escape of the words would result in waves of anger from the young lad, but only he received a sad smile and teary eyes. 

“Di ko rin alam, Enteng. Ikaw namang nakipaghiwalay, diba?” Joven’s brows furrowed together as he gathered the courage to muster a chuckle. He really missed the boy, and a wave of anxiety spread throughout his body, afraid of losing the chance to be with this man once more.

Joven stared into Vicente’s eyes and wondered. He tried moving on from the man that sat in front of him, so much. He tried to muster ideas that could make Joven fight the love with hatred. The numerous dates he went on to feel like Vicente wasn’t the only one who loved him, or the countless drinks he downed to forget about his scent. Three years later, Joven thought he had moved on, but the mere sight of the light in Vicente’s eyes reminded him of what he had lost, he could only move forward to sit with him in hopes of rekindling the burnt out flame.

“Hindi ko nga maalala, tanga ko naman kasi noon. Hanggang ngayon nga siguro tanga pa rin.” Vicente chuckled, trying to remember why he let this man in front of him go. He was such a blessing in his life, but he fucked up somewhere and he wanted to make things right.

“Sabi mo diba, gusto mong unahin yung career mo? At siyempre yun ang pinauna ko. Kasi hangad ko lang naman kung anong nakabubuti para sa’yo.” Joven started to remember the pain that he went through for a good few weeks. The constant question of what would have happened to them if he hadn’t let him go. Would they have been happy?

“Ah. Kaya pala.” Vicente choked out with bitterness. Three years later, he was of course more successful. Now the manager of a business gaining fame in the area, he prided himself on his achievements, forgetting to look back at what we lost. 

“Pero, it worked out well for us, don’t you think? I mean, I think we’ve matured in our areas. You in your business tapos ako dito sa pagiging influencer ko.” Joven smiled and leaned back into his chair as their orders arrived. The two bid a quick thank you before catching each other’s eyes and getting lost in them for a few seconds.

“Kung hindi tayo, naghiwalay, makakamit ba natin ‘to?” Vicente wondered, maybe Joven thought the same. He hoped he did, because the increasing amount of time the two spent together, the more Vicente’s wall of ice broke down to meet Joven’s warmth.

“Sa palagay ko, hindi. Kasi kinailangan nating magfocus sa mga trabaho natin.” Joven took a sip of his drink, while Vicente did the same.

Vicente stared into Joven’s eyes, and the latter did the same. So many questions raised through their minds. If they didn’t break up, where would they be? Are they happy now? Did they stand a chance then? Would they have a chance now? It was an endless cycle until Vicente checked his watch. It was 11:20, and in an hour he would have to bid goodbye once more.

“Joven, miss mo ba ako?” The words escaped Vicente’s lips and he couldn’t believe he was asking it. The string of words took Joven by surprise and yet earned Enteng a sad smile.

“Paminsan-minsan mayroong nakakapaalala sakin.” Joven answered, trying to not give too much away.

“Kasi ako, na-miss kita.” Vicente would admit that his videos would appear once in a while, or his pictures would pop on his feed while scrolling Instagram. He would often think of the condition of the lad, because the sheer sight of his stature made him aware of his existence and his possible mistake. Joven sat in front of Vicente, and it only made his heart ache even more. How three years ago, if put in this setting, he would be able to hug and kiss him, but now he could only stare.

“Naisip ko rin minsan kung pwede tayong magkabalikan.” Joven replied, thinking that Vicente’s reply could have been an invitation. And if this was an invitation, he would gladly accept it.

“Anong pumigil sa’yo?” Vicente was shocked that Joven wanted to try things out once more. What made him stop? He was so eager to understand the boy’s state of mind.

“Yung sakit na dinaranas ko.” Joven replied, tears forming on his eyes. But it wasn’t Vicente’s fault. It was beneficial for both of them to breathe, yet it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

“I’m sorry, Joven.” Vicente’s tears fell and he couldn’t stop it. He knew he wasn’t at fault, it just pained to know that he had to be the one to break things off. It served them well now, three years later. But if you were to ask the two three years ago, it caused them immense pain.

“Pero, it’s fine. We’re both in better places now, and we’ve changed.” Joven smiled sadly, waiting for Vicente to react. Instead he looked at his phone and the clock read 11:50. Damn did time fly really fast.

“Does that mean pwedeng may mangyari satin, Joven?” Vicente’s eyebrow furrowed, and his lips pursed together.

“Hindi ko namang sinasabing hindi, Enteng.” Joven sealed his answer. He finally opened his heart once more to loving the man that sat before him. Loving in this age was a risk, but the excitement of their past could only prove how worth it taking that risk was.

“I won’t let you down, Joven.” Vicente took Joven’s hand and placed a slight peck that earned a hefty chuckle from the two who were crying moments ago. And in the distance, voices counting down could be heard.

“Ikaw siguro yung hinahanap kong ka-halik, Enteng.” Joven invited the man to stand and watch the city’s sky be filled with fireworks. The moment looked as if it was taken from a romance movie. It was perfect, for the two of them. A fresh start for the new year.

“Siguro nga. Happy new year, Joven.” Vicente leaned in and kissed Joven sweetly, craving the taste of the lips that he fell in love with three years ago. Here before him, pace still unchanging, the taste of his lover's kiss on his lips. Still innocent, still dazing, still captivating and still sweet.

“Mahal kita, Enteng. Happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year guys ! sana maging maligaya ang pagdating ng iyong 2019 !  
> love, reese.


End file.
